


Interlude in Mushrooms

by ALC_Punk



Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Alice is on the run with Duchess when they pause to indulge.





	Interlude in Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Porn Battle IX, but I've been sorting through ancient files filled with finished and unfinished stuff, and realized this was certainly long enough to qualify as actual fic. The original prompt was 'perspective'.

Being on the run in Wonderland was one thing. Being on the run in Wonderland with _Duchess_ was quite another. The woman attracted trouble like a magnet, though Alice had to concede _some_ of that might have been her. Between the two of them, they'd been shot at, chased by a dragon, almost caught by lava (Alice was seriously disturbed by the appearance of mini-volcanoes where none had been before) and mocked by giant flowers.

The latter had caused Duchess to lose her temper and she'd blistered the air with rather choice phrases before one of the daffodils took it upon herself to send them flying with a swipe of her giant leaf.

Landing had been a little bruise-making, but Alice had managed not to fall over the cliff that had been at their feet and hauled Duchess to the side. A patch of brambles made them both annoyed and then they rediscovered the path they'd been walking prior to their floral confrontation just in time to dive into the patch of giant mushrooms on the other side as the sound of distant armor and boots reached them.

The fully-armored guards of the Red King marched past their hiding place with neither a look to the left nor the right, and Alice was beginning to think they were safe when a second troop appeared, scouts checking the bushes to either side of the path.

Duchess managed to scramble and crawl further into the patch of mushrooms, Alice bumping into her until they were so far in, they could only hear the troops.

Settling her back against the stalk of the plant, Alice looked at Duchess, finding the other woman still looked annoyed. It was oddly adorable, and Alice decided perhaps the mushrooms were making her a little mad.

But then, madness was a state of being that might be the only way to survive Wonderland.

"I think they're gone."

"Perhaps," Alice murmured, still listening to the distant sound of steel and chains.

Duchess made an irritated sound and started to climb over Alice, as she was blocking the only way out from under their mushroom. A sound made her freeze.

Annoyed, Alice would have pushed her away if she wasn't certain the noise might be heard from the path. Then again, they hadn't heard the two of them crashing around as the got under deeper cover. She held her breath, anyway, becoming increasingly aware of Duchess's weight as she sprawled inelegantly across her.

There was very little trace of the high and mighty gold lame-covered model that Alice had first met. Duchess had lost her glamour, leaving her almost scrubby in borrowed jeans and shirt.

Something about that normality was very appealing. Something about her being pressed against Alice, their legs tangled was causing rather alarming and interesting sensations to slide through her. Adrenaline, Alice tried to convince herself, even as her eyes traced the line of Duchess's throat, and she wondered what would happen if she pushed up and tilted--

"Gone," Duchess murmured, breaking Alice's train of thought.

For a moment, Alice was still, watching the other woman as she stared out through the thicket, eyes searching for their trackers. Then she shifted, "Duchess--"

"Shh--" Duchess looked down at her and her eyes went wide as she met Alice's, as though she could suddenly see everything Alice had been thinking. For a moment, the image of Duchess, sprawled naked and inelegant across the grass stole Alice's breath. A surge of heat slid through her, as she contemplated brushing her mouth along that pale skin, learning the curves and memorizing where Duchess would whimper and gasp.

Duchess leaned down and brushed Alice's mouth with her own. "We don't have time for this," she whispered.

 _Run away,_ Alice thought. "Shut up." She closed her fingers in Duchess's hair, holding her head and kissing her, taking her time and shifting to get comfortable. Duchess's hand pressed against Alice's breast, thumb stroking her nipple, and the heat was searing for an instant.

"Perhaps now's a good a time as any," Alice whispered against Duchess's mouth before she rolled them, her hands pinning Duchess's shoulder, her body sliding between Duchess's legs. She could feel the heat coming off her skin and ducked her head, mouth sucking at the pulse point behind her ear.

Duchess got a hand up inside Alice's shirt, her palm warm, her fingers cold. The contrast made Alice arch up and away a little, as Duchess slid her fingertips across her breasts. "We'll have to be quiet."

"I know." Shivering, Alice kissed her again, shocked at how much she wanted this, at how much she craved the touch of skin against skin. Mouth moving slowly down Duchess's throat, she planned her strategy.

When Duchess whimpered, Alice brought her hand up and covered her mouth.

Touching another woman, sliding her fingers across breasts that were different from hers made Alice's body shift, rocking into Duchess. She did it again, feeling Duchess's moan against the palm of her hand. And again, until she could feel the desperation. _This is not enough._

"Do you beg?" Alice whispered, raising her hand so she could nip at Duchess's lips.

"No."

"Good." It was easy to shift, and slide her hand down inside Duchess's pants. Her panties were soaked, and Alice bit her own lip at the evidence of just how much Duchess wanted this, too. "My, my--"

"I was angry--" Duchess bit down on Alice's lip, then teased the abused skin with her tongue, "That always--"

Alice silenced her with lips and fingers, stroking in, storing that thought away. Being angry turned Duchess on, did _this_ do her. One finger, so delicate, so gentle, and Duchess was almost cursing at her, needing more. Two fingers, and Alice used her free hand to pinch Duchess's nipple through her shirt.

"More," Duchess hissed, sucking at Alice's tongue.

Three fingers, and Alice was beginning to wonder if stripping would have been easier. Her wrist was beginning to ache, her thumb twisted up until she realized she could use her knuckle. Alice had to kiss Duchess harder to stop the noise that caused.

Getting a woman off was a little more fun than she'd anticipated, and Alice rode the feeling of power as she felt Duchess twist and grind into her hand, her breath coming in little gasps until her climax shook her, her cry swallowed by Alice's mouth.

Wonderland was getting into her brain, into her skin, she thought dizzily, as Duchess slowly relaxed.

"Now I suppose it's your turn," Duchess murmured, her hand brushing through Alice's hair, gently tugging at it a little, then smoothing it again. She shifted, mouth brushing Alice's cheek, murmuring into her ear, "Shall I lick you from belly to knees, little Alice?"

The heat crept up her spine and Alice bit her lip. "God. Just shut up and finger me."

Pulling Alice's hand out of her pants, Duchess gave her a sweet smile before shifting, rolling them and pinning Alice. "I think," she murmured, tugging Alice's shirt up and sliding down to lick her belly, "That you should see this from my perspective. The question is, can you be quiet?"

Alice bit her palm doing just that while Duchess's mouth slid lower and lower until she was between Alice's legs, sending the heat into every inch of her body as she crashed over the edge.


End file.
